


Where is it?

by Aisln



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Murder, Serial Killers, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisln/pseuds/Aisln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate search for something unknown drives a killer.<br/>I'm terrible at summaries and possibly writing in general.<br/>Flash Fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is it?

“Where is it? Where!” Her hands dig deep into the man that lay before her. She was covered in blood, still warm from her kill. The intestines and other organs shifting through her fingers. Sickening sounds echoed through the empty room, only causing an amplification in her desperation. “Where is it!?!” She repeated this many times over the course of her search. Only when piles of organs, many torn open in her search surrounded her, did she stop. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she accepted that she had failed again.

Slowly she rose to her feet, standing sadly over her last kill. He was so kind, so nice, and so empty. Turning from the body of the dead man she moved to begin the cleanup process. Many times she had done this, and many times more she would. She would find it, she had to. With the lye bath complete the girl leaned forward and gathered the body, gently placing him in the bath. Next were the organs, carefully sliced into small pieces and placed to the side to be fed to the dogs. As she began to hose down the dark tiles she sighed. He was such a good prospect she was sure he would be the one. No time to dwell on that now, she had to work on finding the next target. Perhaps she would find what she was looking for in her next victim. She was growing impatient, though, after thirty bodies she was losing hope. Maybe it would help if she knew what she was searching for.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I've had on several occasions.


End file.
